Bound Freedom
by seaslugofdoom
Summary: Severus must do anything to save his life, even if it means giving it up. Voldemort curses Severus and Harry, they are now Master and Slave. redone.
1. Blood

Bound Freedom

Chapter 1: Blood

A/N: Hey, I'm rewriting this in a two part view in the thoughts of Snape and Harry. So please review with your thoughts. love, seaslugofdoom

Disclaimer: Not my characters. My story. Got it. Good.

* * *

The only light in the graveyard came from my wand. I was aware that he was looking at me. Looking at my greasy black hair, inhumanly light skin, and a rather large nose.

"Severus!" "I'm here my Liege."

I fell to my knees in front of the Dark Lord.

"Do you have any more news about Harry Potter."

His voice made me shiver, but after years of hiding my emotions I was able to supress what most people couldn't. Plus Lord Voldemort was starting to feel weak again…I could just tell by the way his voice didn't seem to cut through my heart.

"I have some, but it's hard to get near him, his friends and staff are around him at all times." I calmly stated. He couldn't read my mind. I was too good at Occulmency…but still I wondered if he could.

"Severus I didn't want my appearance to be known….but I need to kill Harry Potter. Come back here next Friday with some of Harry's blood, if you don't come…" His wand suddenly lit up and he pointed the wooden extension at a grave.

"I understand."

Death…was his only answer. Death was the answer for mostly everything.

"…and will not fail you my liege"

* * *

We were in the middle of Potions class. Snape was babbling about making some potion…I don't know…I couldn't really pay attention. I was busy thinking about what to do on our next trip to Hogsmade.

"and that is how you make…."

Snape started looking like he was constipated or something. He held his arm tightly. I saw he had the Dark Mark…Voldemort's probably calling him…he really must evil.

"ummm Professor are you alright" a student asked.

Snape ignored him and snapped

"It's not going to make itself!"

He was always like this…I almost sighed, but there was no point. That man was too stubborn.

I quickly started to make the potion. If Snape was this snappy today…he was sure to give lots of detentions.

"Potter!"

I looked up at the greasy git.

What did I do now?

"What's wrong Professor?" I said annoyed…he would give me a detention anyway

"Did you not notice your potion is blue, or are you thinking of another risky adventure that will harm others, but bring you to glory." He said the words with a sneer down at me.

I looked into his eyes. I did not want to be a hero! Things just happen to me. Can't he understand that!?

"I am not trying to be a hero!" I yelled.

"Just like your father…backtalk 10 points."

What!? He was the one that…damn it.

"That's not fair!"

I snapped back "Fine detention after dinner."

Snape turned his back to me. How could he give me a detention so easily? Snarky Bastard.

The halls seemed empty and cold…but I kept going through the deserted hallways, hoping I came there late just to spite the git.

"That bastard. Damn. Damn. Giving me detention." I mumbled

I finally got to the dungeons. I knocked the door. It opened by itself.

"Hurry up Potter." said Snape.

The room was dark. What was Snape planning? My heart started to beat faster, but then some candles shot up.

"Are you wondering what we're doing tonight Potter?" said Snape in a silky voice.

"No, not really." I muttered.

Snape ignored me…he seemed really preoccupied tonight he usually would have taken points back for that.

"Tonight I need all these vials stored into my storeroom, do you think you can do that…without magic."

What, does he think I'm a first-year?

"Maybe I'll try really hard.." I remared sarcastically.

He sighed and sat down at his desk looking over some papers. I quickly grabbed a bottle of a potion…and it just broke!? I barely even touched it. Blood ran down my hands.

Snape ran across the room and snarled at me. "How could one person be so clumsy?"

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at my hand. In seconds the blood disappeared.

"Finish the rest then go back to your dormitory, I don't need you breaking all my vials" He coldly said to me.

"Whatever." I said to his face. He didn't seem to react to my remark. I quickly finished with all the rest of the vials. It was strange though. The rest didn't break even after I slammed them down in his storeroom. Oh well, maybe I was just tired.

* * *

I finally arrived at the graveyard. I made sure the vial that contained Potter's blood was safely in my cloak.

"My lord?" I timidly asked in the darkness.

"Come here by the tree." Said that voice that filled my nightmares.

I had come late…It was one-thirty in the morning.

"Your late" His voice filled me with dread. He was angry.

I quickly fell to my knees. I was going to be punished. I knew it.

"I am sorry" I pressed my head to the damp earth.

"I am- I am sorry my Lord. I- I had to get out of the castle without anyone noticing me."

"Where's the blood!" He snapped. Realizing it wasn't reverence he wanted I took my head off the floor.

"Right here in my pocket."

I took the vial of blood out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Good now cut your wrist open." What? He couldn't be serious, but this was the Dark Lord who was giving these orders.

"Master?" Cut myself?

" Do not question me!" He handed me the dagger. No, I couldn't disobey him…. I pressed the cold metal into my skin…blood flowed.

"Cut harder!" Came the command.

I cut and a vein opened, but I still cut deeper. Finally I stopped when he reached the bone. It was overbearingly painful…but I had gone through worse.

"Give me your hand."

I trembled with pain, but quickly handed him my hand…he pored the vial containing the blood onto my hand. Quickly he muttered words in Latin. My body felt like it was on fire. It was so painful…but the crucio was worse…I would bear through this…I would live…what a pity. Then just as I hoped it would kill me…it ended.

"Wha….what happened."

I felt so weak…I did not care if I was being rude to my Master.

"I put you under a spell, you are now Harry Potter's slave." He icily said.

"What did you do that for!"

I did not think…and the words came out of my mouth.

"Immobulus!" His voice was cold enough to freeze a river, much like the spell that he had just put on me. I froze unable to move.

"Now that your listening you need to understand a few things. First it would be too suspicious if I made that Potter boy my slave. Second you will not be able to tell of who did this , or that you are spying for me. Third I will still be able to command you. Now that we got that straitened out….

"Finite Incantatem"

I nodded to show that I understood.…he could still kill me…he could still make me suffer pain. . "

Now remember Severus come back at the end of the school year. I expect a very detailed report ." He said it like he was a parent interested in a students grade. I hid my face and quickly left.


	2. The Master and the Slave

Bound Freedom

Chapter Two: The Master and the Slave

disclamer: still not mine.

* * *

It finally sunk in when I was telling what happened to Dumbledore…I was really Potter's slave. Me. Severus Snape…my 'Master' was a snotty brat…

"Are you sure you need to serve Harry?"

I had never seen Dumbledore's eyes so lively before. Bloody great. This was entertaining him.

"Headmaster, my body urges me to go to him. I can't control it. If I don't see him soon I'm going to find him."

Yes…those urges were easy to tell. I got images of Potter…he was close I could feel it.

"Well if that's the case. Harry come in."

He really was here. I instantly stood up. The door opened and Harry came in. I fell to my knees. I used all my strength…I couldn't get out of this humiliating position. Curses.

"You sen…Professor!"

I flinched. Oh the humiliation. How could I ever live this down…best to remain emotionless…sure my body made me grovel, but my mind could still show that I was not just a mindless tool.

"Yes." I answered. Then something seemed to come from my throat, making me form a word…I would not say it. I would not.

"Yes, Master."

I actually said it. I called James Potter's son my Master.

"What's going on?" Potter asked. Before I was about to say, but Dumbledore cut in.

'Yes, I should be a quiet slave.' I thought bitterly.

"Well Severus can't tell us who did it but I know he was spying for the Order. He told me he had to see Voldemort."

His suspicions were right…Dumbledore was always right.

"You see Harry, Severus has been cursed…he is now your slave."

I almost sighed. He was definitely blunt about it…just as well. Potter probably couldn't comprehend the situation if he wasn't so clear.

Potter eyes filled with confusion and started to shake his hair in frustration.

" Wha...am I dreaming!"

Dumbledore grabbed hold of the boy, and whispered to him.

"Please Harry don't yell. I understand that you are shocked, so I'll leave you two alone for a little while."

Oh bloody great…now I get to be alone with him.

* * *

I was just getting used to this whole magic thing…and now this!? I sat down in a chair and sighed. Snape was looking at all the pictures around Dumbledore's room.

"It's not very private in here…Master" he remarked.

All these people staring down at us, who wouldn't be unnerved?

"If it pleases you we could go to my chamber…well not mine….it's yours now Master."

That was another thing I didn't like. I didn't want to own him. I didn't want to own anything that he owned.

"Don't call me that, and I don't want any of it."

I said quickly, showing my disgust on this whole situation.

"Please…"

It didn't sound right coming from the snaky Potions Master.

"It is yours now….it is old magic but very powerful. I have no power my life. If something disturbs this my whole body goes in pain."

Damn. It hurts him…I couldn't stand even seeing…Snape getting hurt because of me.

"So your saying if you claim something as yours and not mine you get hurt?"

"Precisely"

My hope of just leaving him alone was now completely evaporated. I didn't want the portraits to hear this…

"Professor…can we go somewhere more private."

The man got off his kneeling position, I waited for him to lead, but he just stood there. Finally when I started walking he followed me. Weird. He always stayed three steps behind me…

We finally arrived to his office. I nodded at him and he quickly said.

**"**Doxycide"

The door opened and Snape held the door open for me.

"So what do you wish to know Master?"

He was still calling me that. It made me feel weird.

"Do you really need to kneel and stuff like that?" I finally asked, after an awkward silence.

"Yes master, you see my body makes me say and do things I have no control over. I am forced to call you master…"

At that he bit his lip, and bowed lower than I had seen anyone do.

"Is something wrong?"

I didn't want him bowing. I mean…I was unconfortable every time those house elves did it. Plus he was suppose to be the man that didn't listen to anybody.

"I should have held my tongue." His face was starting to look very strained. Like something was choking him. Damn it. Where's Dumbledore?

"I'll go get help…stay here."

I ran out of the dungeons over to the other side of school.

"Chocolate Frogs." Good thing Dumbledore gave me his password. He thought of everything. I stepped onto the spiral and soon was in his office, and relized how tired the run had made me.

"Come…Snape…" I managed to get out.

My hands were on his knees. Running that fast for that far cost me my strength.

"Harry here take this."

He handed me some chocolate. I took a bite and not wanting to whaste time I said "Something's wrong with Professor Snape!''

Without another word Dumbledore was walking at an unbelievable pace, I had to jog to keep up with him.

I ran up to the door and said "Doxycide"

Snape was lying on the ground...I couldn't believe it, the greasy git…Snape was screaming in pain. I went up to him.

"What's wrong?" I tried not to sound too scared.

Soon his screaming came to a gradual stop and he settled on his knees.

"Well Master, I think that is what I look like scared. When you left master..."

He stared strait at the floor clearly angry at himself.

"When I realized you had left my mind told me to find you, but you told me to stay here. My mind went in a fit and all I felt were daggers..."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and said in a cheery voice.

"Well at least we know why he made you a slave. You need to be near Harry at all times just to live."

Of course, not that it could get any worse.

Dumbledore headed for the door.

"Well you two need some catching up to do." He said cheerfully. I wonder what he was thinking.

Then closed the door behind him.

"So Professor..." He looked up at me as if he were confused. What had this spell done to him?

"Begging your pardon."

Snape seemed to had trouble with these new words to his dictionary.

"It would seem illogical for you to call me Professor...it seems wrong."

I was confused for a second then rememberd the curse.

"It's the mind controlly thing again?"

"What else could it be Master?"

I couldn't really tell if this was sarcasm, so I didn't comment just in case I had to see that face on Snape again.

Wanting to get away from the subject of torture I asked the first thing that came to my mind. "So what should I call you?"

He looked at me like the answer was obvious. Curse or not this was still Snape.

"Whatever you see fit Master."

I'd be weird calling him by just his last name…maybe his first…it make take away some of the awkwardness.

"Severus"

No I was still wrong. Calling him by his first name did not make me feel any better.

"…is this permanent?" I finished.

"I truly don't know master, when the person who did this wishes to free me I will then be freed."


	3. Rules

Bound Freedom

Chapter Three: Rules

disclaimer: hmmm, no not mine yet.

* * *

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room…it seemed strange but I had every right to be…because I had to wake…my Master, Harry Potter up from his sleep. I sighed and went up the stairs to his room. I knelt to the floor, half because of the curse and because I didn't want any of the other students to see me. I carefully shook Po- Mater awake.

"Wha...What time is it?"

He sat up and looked groggily at me…the put his glasses on.

"Six in the morning Master." It surprised me how he didn't fuss so much about getting up. If I woke up any of the Slytherns they would for sure tell their fathers and mothers complaining both about me and the early time.

"Why'd you wake me up…how you get in here anyway…uh Sir…I mean Sna- Severus."

Indeed, this was something we just had to get used to.

"The Headmaster wishes to see us." As soon as I uttered those words he got up and went to his trunk, and got a long cloak.

"Put this around you."

"Yes Master."

He tossed the cloak at me, and I caught it. It felt strange…something magical was around it.

I realixed once it was on…it was an invisibility cloak! So he really did use this thing. Now I know how he's sneaking about…but I can't punish him for it…

I followed his steps as we made way for the Headmaster's office. Finally I had to give in to my curiosity.

"Please excuse the rudeness Master but why don't you go under as well?''

"Well you're very tall and it would be well..."

Oh, he wouldn't want to be close to the 'gresasy git.'

"I think the word you are searching for is uncomfortable, I understand."

When we entered the office I quickly slid off my cloak, and Dumbledore greeted us offering some muggle candy.

"The weekend is over, school is going to start tomorrow." The headmaster had stated enthusiastically. It seemed pretty obvious…wait how could I forget. Classes were going to start tomorrow. Everyone will know me as a slave. Oh joy.

"We have our day filled up boys." Dumbledore said.

I realized what he had meant when I looked behind him…many books describing the history and laws of slavery. We spent many hours going through the books, Dumbledore and Potter on comfortable couches, me at my Master's heels. How degrading was this going to be tomorrow? I read the books apathetically, not wanting the words stated in them to be true.

Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Well Harry it seems you get all of Severus' money."

"Wha?" Came my ingenious Master's reply. I think I'll be dead by the end of the week.

"Don't worry I'll get my...your money out of Gringott's and sent it to your account, if you allow me Master."

I had to do something to reply to Dumbledore…but my statement had clearly overwhelmed Potter.

"Are you feeling ill master?'' My words came out forcefully…when was the last time I had actually sounded like I cared…

Potter hid his surprise by looking in another book. "Oh I'm fine...Dumbledore anything interesting yet?"

I looked to Dumbledore…something was wrong…there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry you might want to look at this." Dumbledore looked almost sick as he said this.

"What is it?'' Potter was clearly unaware of the Headmaster's change of expression. Whatever it is…it's not good…

"Well it says Owners have complete control over the slaves life and if said slave does something that displeases the Master the slave has no say over any punishment...even if it means death."

No. This can't be. I will not let him decide whether I need to be put down or not. I am not some animal. I kept my body motionless…along with my face. I could always count to hide behind my steady gaze.

"Don't worry Severus, you know I wouldn't to anything to harm you." Potter looked at me with eyes full of innocence.

That's what they always say in the beginning. 'Don't worry I won't hurt you.'

"Could you please pass me a book?'' I didn't want him to think to long on the subject…a teenager…deciding when my life ended…that was not a good thought.

Once I looked inside…I resented it…Curses…I had to alert Po- Mater of this, immediately.

"Master, please look at this."

My Master and Dumbledore looked down at me.

"It says here I cannot use magic, potions, charms, and other wizardly actions without my Master's approval."

I forgot my place, and stood up. A shock went throught my body. "M-Master may I be excused?" The sharp pain ceased as I bowed myself out of the room.

I put my head against the wall. I wouldn't let anyone see me in this weakened state…After minuites I heard someone behind me. "Severus, are you alright?" "I raised my head from the wall and bowed. "I'm sorry to be such a burden Master, but when the past comes it hits hard." I tried to put it in words that wouldn't be questioned.

"Like what things."

It was like explaining it to a child…but remembering he was still practically a child.

"Every time I had a bad memory it was when I was defenseless...when I couldn't use magic." Even if I tried to lie to him…I couldn't.

"You can have your wand, just ask if you can use it for the day and there." Potter said. I looked up. "We should go Master we still have so much to plan for tomorrow.''

* * *

Snape's new room was being filled. Although he was the head of the Slytherin House, the room was adjacent to Gryffindor tower.

I spotted Severus and quickly went to the gloomy man.

"So is everything going all right?" He quickly bowed to me, making me feel uncomfortable again. "Yes, I have a wonderful room overlooking the lake, you are too kind." He remarked sarcastically…but instantly it looked like a pain came out of him. I knew what was going to happen. I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from bowing to me.

"Hey it's alright, it just slipped." I said to the man.

"Thank you master." He said. No, I was never going to get used to this.

He continued. "Do you wish to see my...your room?"

''Why not?" Dreadfully aware of how him not owning anything, I follwed him into the room.

He lead me inside the room. He seemed worried. "What's wrong." I said, I wanted the old Potions Master back…the one who smirked, who hated me, who always put me in my place.

Severus looked up at me. "Nothing, oh over there is a passage that goes into your room...don't worry master I would never go there without your permission." As if I cared about these formalities.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What's going to happen at school tomorrow?" I said at him angrily letting my emotions get ahead of myself.

He went to his knees again.

"I'm sorry Master…please Master. Forgive me for angering you."

I let my anger subside, and picked the man up.

"No sorry for yelling at you, it's not your fault. I'll get Voldermort if it's the last thing I do." I said assured.

He looked up at me. "Of course you will, and as for tomorrow I'm not certain what will happen but I know this spell will come up with a few surprises."


	4. Friendship

Bound Freedom

Chapter 4: Friendship

A:N: O.k. so I'll try updating every 1-2 weeks. It all depends whose hogging the computer…my laptop crashed so I have to share so bleh.

So thanks for all the reviews. I love you all.

Disclaimer: Not mine! I promise.

* * *

Potter's…I mean Master's redheaded friend gaped, looking rather like a fish.

"Harry" Ron whispered to Harry "Snape's right behind you."

What levels of observation. I kept my mouth shut. There was so much I wanted to say, but I had to hold it in.

"I know that Ron." My young master said, and sat down. Like a beaten man I handed Potter his breakfast. All eyes fell on me. I glared at the large cloud and spat out "What are you staring at?"

Finally Dumbledore took notice of us. He amplified his voice and said "Students, Professor Snape has had a curse put on him. It is an ancient curse that makes him a slave to whoever the spell caster chose. Do not underestimate his power over you though. He has full authority over all of you except Harry Potter."

Everyone talked, I glared at Dumbledore. Surely he knew how fast gossip goes around here. Finally he took notice and said .Allow these two people the pleasure of a normal breakfast, which I may remind you is the most important meal of the day. If any of you at all harasses either of those two you will spend the rest of the year in detention."

With the whole crowd trying not to notice me, Potter whispered to me

"Severus I'm fine, why don't you eat at your table?"

Damn. Doesn't the boy understand. "I...I can't Master. I am hungry but you are eating and I can't sit down while you are sitting down."

"Oh well I'll finish eating soon then while I change you can eat." He innocently grinned at me. Such innocence. So unlike everyone I know.

"Won't you need assistance?'' The words came out of my mouth.

Potter looked confused, after a short pause he said.

"Oh yeah you have to be near me...here eat this on the way to my dorm" He threw me a bagel. Merlin, I hated them. It was an order though. I took small bites while I followed my Master to the dorm.

"Harry!"

I turned around. Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger were running towards us.

"Harry what's going on here?" His redheaded friend blurted out.

"Severus?" He looked at me as if I would explain everything, I bowed to him. Instead of ordering me to explain though he said to me

"Why don't you get your class ready, I'll see you at lunch" I stood there for a second, waiting for him to see the obvious. Finally knowing he wouldn't get the hint I said

"Excuse me master, but..." I stuck out my wand. Potter finally understood. "Oh, forgot about all that, sorry. Severus you can use magic and potions until I see you next time... Oh almost forgot, Severus I order you to teach until lunch." I whispered my thanks, and bowed my way out of the room. I heard a snicker from Mr. Weasly, followed by a yelp. Good girl Ms. Granger.

* * *

Finally after passing notes through my classes, by lunch Ron and Hermione knew everything that happened. I went to get my lunch when I saw Severus standing there like a statue. Students were staring at him. I went up to the tall man. "Severus let's eat outside." It felt strange as he followed me and my friends to the open field to eat. Finally we sat down.

It was awkward, so I tried to get a conversation going.

"So Severus was there any more pain?"

"No Master, I think it was because I was busy with all the students." He was always so emotionless…

"So you were able to do potions?" I asked Snape.

"Yes it was a good idea to only have my powers temporary so my mind doesn't have to worry."

My questions seemed to make things even more awkward.

"That's good." That was the only thing I could say, Snape said all his words so apatherically, as if he was in monotone.

I looked to my friends, hoping for things to seem normal…well as normal as it could get at Hogwarts. Hermione stopped eating. "This is wrong." She glared at me, as if I had no problem with owning Snape.

"Hermione I know it's wrong, but it would be suspicious if he came back to Voldemort with nothing to say." I tried to reason with her, but she yelled. "Fine S.P.E.W. is going on a new mission, to save Professor Snape."

After lunch I headed to Potions. I was so nerve-wreched. Would Severus grovel at my feet the whole time? I entered the classroom, and sat at my desk. Snape went to his desk, and glared at the class. It wasn't as bad as I thought. The period went by slowly though, as if everyone was staring at me.

A ghost came into the class, and went up to Severus. "Harry Potter and Professor Snape, Dumbledore wishes to see you, I'll take over the class in your absence. Also he said he likes acid pops, I swear he gets crazier and crazier every year" I smiled, and Severus followed me to the office. Finally when we arrived I said 'acid pops' and sat down, Severus standing behind me.

I knew I should start worriying when I saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling madly.

"As you know Christmas Vacation starts tomorrow. Being the case where will you two be staying?" He said as if trying hard to not spoil a secret.

"Not the Dursley's." I blurted out on instinct. There was no way I would stay there.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled even more brightly.

"I did not mean it that way, you see Severus has a house which he normally stays in during the holidays."

That would be great…not only would I be away from the Dursley's, but maybe I could learn more about Snape.

Finally I faced Severus who was staring at the floor.

"Would you like to go to your house Severus?"

"Whatever you wish." Severus looked at me with a blank expression.

"I'd like to go, it would be nice to see new places besides Hogwarts and the Dursley's" I said, hoping Snape wouldn't take it as a order.

"I'll go pack our things." He bowed to me. If I stayed alone with him for a whole Christmas I would probally end up insane…

"Could Ron and Hermione come?" I asked Snape. At least if they came I could do something fun.

"If that is what you want…Master." Snape bowed to me, and left the room in such a rush.

Maybe I'll have an interesting Christmas after all.


	5. Home

Bound Freedom

Chapter 5: Home

A/N: erg. Well I broke my promise. Sorry. I just seem to have some pretty bad luck a lot. I'll be updating Just Let Me Die in the next couple of days, I'm just finishing the last part of it. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine, so don't make a huge deal out of it.

* * *

Severus and I waited in Hogsmade for Ron and Hermione. I looked up at the tall man whose still looked emotionless. I couldn't believe we were going to his house. It took a lot of convincing to get Ron to come with it. His mum couldn't believe it.

Finally my friends got their belongings, and met up with us. The four of us started to walk to a building where we would floo to Severus' house.

"Professor where is your house anyway?" Hermionie curiously asked.

"It's in the country." He seemed to say the words through clenched teeth.

"I figured you lived in the country!" I looked at Ron whose face was beaming with amusement.

Severus got rid of his scowl, and looked to me.

"Are you ready Master?"

I nodded. "So what do we call your place?''

"Spinner's End. " The tall man said in monotone.

Ron instantly grabbed his bag and a handful of powder and rushed into the fireplace. He was always so spontaneous.

"Spinner's End!" He yelled, and in instant he was gone.

Hermione rushed forward. "I need to make sure he's not destroying your place."

She took some of the powder and said in a sure voice

"Spinner's End."

Then she was gone.

"Before we go Master could I use Floo Powder?" Severus said automatically.

Harry not thinking about that said in a bewildered voice. "Sure "

I stepped forward to get the poweder when I heard him say. "Also when we get to my place...try not to be too harsh."

"What do you mean?" Severus always got more and more mysterious.

"You'll see, past memories often come back in that place." He almost sounded pleading. It was so unnatural.

"Spinner's End!" I yelled.

* * *

"Now it's my turn" I took the powder in my hands and clumsily said "S...Spinner's End"

I landed in a fireplace in an all too familiar room.

Ronald rushed at me, not noticing I was still a bit dizzy from the floo powder.

"Great now you can show us around" He said enthusiastically.

"It would be my pleasure" I did a superfluous bow toward Ronald, who seemed embarrassed by my display, and I led the teenagers down the dark hallway.

"We need light." Harry said, almost tripping over Mr. Weasly.

I snapped my fingers and all the candles lit up.

"Yup this is defiantly Snape Manor." Ronald said.

I looked down the stone hall. Cobwebs adored the ceilings, and the wooden doors seemed to creak.

"Not your taste Mr. Weasly? We are on the second floor this is where my lab, storage, and library..."

Hermione's face brightened up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can't finish all the books in two weeks Miss Granger."

I led them to a large door.

"My father hated books, but when I started teaching at Hogwarts I spent all my money on building this collection."

I opened the door showing the rows and rows of books, they were the only things that kept me from going insane in my house.

I looked down and saw her anticipation.

I smirked.

"Let's look around first Miss Granger, I'm sure you won't be able to finish all these books before the break is over."

I led Harry, Ronald and Hermione downstairs. Downstairs it was actually livable. There walls were still stone, but there was a large fireplace in the center of the room.

Leading the three teenagers to two doors I said "

This room can be Mr. Weasly's if you allow Master." I looked down at my young Master. He nodded at me.

"Master can Miss Granger sleep in that room?" I pointed at a door directly across the room. He nodded again.

"Right you two could put down your things, it may be a little dusty, but a little magic could cure that."

After setting down their items I led them to the largest door. I opened it and inside was the master bedroom adored with cobwebs, but that could be easily fixed with magic.

"Does this room please you master?" Harry just stood there. "Master?"

He looked quickly up at me.

"It's fine, the rooms great!"

I set the luggage down and realized how dark this room seemed to me.

"Do you want the windows open Master?" Hoping some sun would make this room less dreary.

"Yeah, that would be good''

I opened the window and the gold coating all over the room that was hidden in the darkness glimmered.

"This is where the Snape fortune went." I said in an impassive voice. Hoping to get out of that room quickly I said to Harry.

"Would you like to see outside?"

"Is this a muggle town?" Why would he want to know?

"No Master."

I quickly replied.

The two boys rushed to a bag and grabbed a broomstick. . I stared apparently jealous of there lightheartedness in life, and Potter looked at me.

"Hey Severus, could you make a snow fort."

I got out my wand. At least he was occupied with something, I was half afraid he would come here to try to find out about my past.

After I went outside and gathered the snow using what magic that was permitted to me, I went inside house, that was uncharacteristically warm.

Miss. Granger was there taking a good look around the room.

"I believe you want to see the library then?" Her face beamed…such an odd look…nobody…especially students smiled at me.

As I lead her I explained " Many of my books are about…the dark arts, and potions, but there might be a few that are more…widely accepted."

"Did you read them all Professor?"

I half sneered. "You think I spend my vaction partying Miss Granger?"

She quickly said "No, sorry."

"It's fine Miss Granger." I took out my wand about to light the fireplace, but then the bond caused my arm to cramp. I gritted my teeth, but hid my pain from the girl.

"Seems like you will have to go without a fire for right now, I'll get permission in a couple of minutes."

I looked at the girl. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm used to it, I don't need pity. I'll call when dinner is ready."

I couldn't say it any faster? I swept out of the room, and went to the kitchen.

I actually enjoyed cooking the muggle way. It was like potions, you needed exact measurements, concentration, and time to make something perfect. I made plenty of delicacies and even made three deserts, then I set everything up on a large table, putting spoons, knives, and forks in exact order. Satisfied I opened the door to find both forts full of holes and the two friends chasing each other around.

"Begging your pardon, dinner is served."

* * *

The dinner was great. If I had more food like that maybe I wouldn't be as scrawny. I patted my stomach, then looked at Severus who was busy in the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat?" He quickly looked at me.

"I'll eat when you are asleep."

Well at least he was going to eat, I didn't want to control his life completely.

I looked in Ron's bag which contained a set of Wizard's Chess. It seemed like a magical night. I laid down on a rug with Ron, playing chess, and Hermione was seated next to us, using the fire to read her book.

Then I heard Severus.

"It's starting to get late now master, surely you wish to go to sleep?" I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight.

"Wow the time passed by fast." I ended the game, and stood up and stretched.

"See you in the morning Ron." I waved at Ron and Hermione.

I went into the Master bedroom, and then waited a couple of minutes to make sure everyone was asleep. After silence I took out the letter that Sirus gave me.

_Harry, _

_You know I don't like the idea of not knowing where you are, but if A.D. trusts them, it's fine by me. Have a good vacation, and if you want to talk to me remember that powder I gave you? Use it on a fireplace and you'll be able to talk to me, like at Hogwarts. I'll be waiting. Be safe. _

_Snuffles_

I read the letter twice then went up to the large fireplace in the master bedroom.

It was a good thing there are so many fireplaces here.

After a minute I saw Sirius' face.

"Harry?"

I looked at my godfather, who seemed tired.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm really safe don't worry."

Sirius sighed in relief.

"That's great Harry. Can I ask-"

I heard a knock at the door and jumped.

"Whose that Harry?" I heard my godfather whisper.

"Probably just Ron, he hates new places."

I looked at the door.

"Come in."

The shadowy man walked into the room…this couldn't be good...

* * *

Please review :D 


	6. Memories

Bound Freedom 

Chapter 6: Memories

A/N: Hope you're all well and please enjoy 

Disclaimer: I just do this for fun so don't sue

* * *

I forced myself to go inside. Why did I have to be so curious? 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ma..." I looked up and saw someone I hoped I'd never see. 

Sirius Black. No it couldn't be…

"Sirius!" I sneered. 

I ran to the fire anger taking control. 

Then I heard "Stop!" I wanted to move but the curse was already starting to choke me. 

"Harry where are you?" Black said. Oh curses. That voice. It caused me to shiver a bit. 

"Well I'm in Severus' house." Har…Master looked nervous. Like he was embarrassed to be here. 

"What are you doing there, don't you know Sni..." 

I glared at him. He looked at me and thankfully didn't say my nickname. I'm sure Potter would have a field day with it. 

"Severus is...a bit strange…and I'm sure he's a dark wizard Harry, a very dark one." He leered at me. 

Ha. The worse thing I could do to Potter was lick his shoes…oh bloody hell. What if Black influenced Harry. Then that would be light form of humiliation…

Harry seemed lighthearted about the whole situation. I was grateful he still had some innocence left in him. 

"Don't worry Sirius, Severus is under a spell and is sorta my slave." He said to Black as if it was no big deal. 

"What?" Even though I could only see Black's face though the flames I was very sure I saw his mouth dropping. 

"Yes you heard right, Sirius I am a slave." I spat out. 

Black started laughing. "Well, well Harry did what we could not." 

"I do not have a choice." I clenched my fists and looked down. Black would probably influence Harry… 

"Sirius what are you talking about." Harry looked into the fireplace confused. 

"Sorry Sni...I mean Severus, I know that this is really...inhumane." 

He half seemed serious, yet seemed to joke a little. It infuriated me. He knew my past. He knew what he did to me

"NOW you want to treat me like a human!" I yelled. 

"What's going on?" Harry looked to me. 

"Master" I hung my head low, the curse making sure I didn't raise my voice. 

"Sorry to speak so disrespectfully, but do you wish to know the truth?" 

Although I knew Harry wouldn't let me hurt Black physically…if Harry knew what Black did to me in the past…maybe…just maybe he won't follow that madman's advice. 

"Don't you ever tell my godson what happened that day, we were only kids, kids that grew up! I'm sorry for what we did can't we just bury the past?" 

Black seemed desperate. Good. He finally got a brain. 

"Not if my master wishes to know this, I must tell him no matter how apologetic you are.'' I smirked and leered at him, making sure my face was hid underneath my hair. 

Harry seemed confused, and just stood there for a minute taking it all in. 

"Severus, Sirius apologized, you should do the same." 

How humiliating. What should I be sorry for? Getting beaten up everyday by Potter and his friends?

"I...I'm..." I had more trouble that if saying it to Harry.

"I...I'm...Sorry." I quickly spat out the last word as fast as I could. 

"I don't think you're really sorry." He scolded. 

"Sorry master, but I think there are things that even you can't force me to do, now may I please be dismissed." I bowed low, afraid of what Black was thinking. Maybe some occulemency…no…the curse wouldn't allow that. 

"You are, but you can't just hide from your problems Severus." 

I quietly closed the door, and ran to my old room. No matter how dreadful that room was it was better than staying with Sirius and Harry. 

_I backed away in fear. "Who want's me to take off Snivellus' pants?" James said. The crowd around me yelled with approval, even the Slythern's._

_"So are you gonna apologize Snivellus?" "I'm never going to apologize to you or that mud blood!" _

_"Well then we're going to have to punish you."_

I woke up and realized that I was dripping in cold sweat. I quickly got up and found Potter and his friends around me.

The curse kicked in, sending a jabbing pain to my neck, as if saying 'How dare you wake up your Master.' 

"Master, I didn't realize how loud I was, I apologize." I bowed low even though I was sitting on the bed. The jabbing stopped. 

"Severus are you alright?" Harry seemed worried…but…no. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong. 

"Don't worry about me Master." Hermione looked at me pity in her eyes. I bit my lip involuntarily. 

"Don't worry it was just a dream." She said assuredly. 

"Miss Granger how I wish it was." 

"What happened?" Harry said. He seemed concerned…but surely that was because I was considered his 'property.' 

I did my best not to sneer. "I thought you listened to your godfather Master?" 

"You mean you were dreaming about...well whatever you were talking about?" He questioned. 

"Yes Master." I tried to stop the conversation there. 

"What the hell is going on..." 

Hermione elbowed him again. 

"We should go to bed now Ron." 

Ronald looked disappointed. Miss Granger was a quick one. 

Ronald seemed anticipated to know what was going on. "Fine, Harry see you soon."

Harry waited until his two friends left. Then it was me and him…alone in my room. 

"What happened in your dream Severus?" He demanded. This was an order. Damn it all. 

"I don't think you would believe the truth Master." A little jolt of pain shocked me…but this was nothing. 

"Why should I not believe you?" 

Harry looked so determined to know…I had to tell him…

"If you really wanted to know the truth, please follow me. I stood up shakily and went to my old drawer. 

I hid my pensive in here hoping I would never see it again. How wrong could I be.

"After you." I bowed formally. I shook as he entred my past. 

* * *

I looked around and saw I was in the great hall. After a moment Severus came next to me. 

"Master if you look behind you'll see me taking my exam." I looked at the former Severus. He was sitting quietly looking much the same except skinnier. 

"There is your father, Sirius, and Remus." I rushed over and looked. He looked just like me…except for the eyes. 

I looked at Severus. 

"We should start going outside." I looked and saw some students leaving. My dad was reuniting with his friends. I wanted to follow them but the young Severus was in the chair.

"Why are you just sitting there Severus?" I asked the older version standing next to me. 

"I didn't want to go outside.'' He was shaking a bit making me feel a bit bad for snapping at him.

Then the younger Severus went outside and sat under a tree. My dad, Sirius, Lupin…and Pettigrew went up to him. 

"All right Snivellus?" 

I quickly looked at Severus. 

"It was a nickname master. I looked and saw the young Severus was chocking on bubbles. Then my mum came. Everything should be alright now. I felt so estatic seeing my parents. 

"What did he do to you?" She asked my dad. 

"Well it's more the fact that he exists...you know what I mean" I froze. No wonder Severus was angry at Sirius. Then my dad sent Severus in the air revealing graying underwear. 

"Put him down now!" My mum yelled. 

Severus crashed onto the ground. 

"I don't need your help Mud blood!" I glanced at Severus…how dare he…but my dad…

He looked at my and gave me an apologetic bow. 

"Who want's me to take off Snivellus' pant's?" 

"Please Master can we go now?" The usually emotionless man was trembling. 

"I can't believe he did that to you...my father..." 

"That was the most public humiliating thing they did to me, but did much worse things in the shadows of Hogwarts." 

I did not want to see any more of memories of Harry's father relationship with Severus. 

This was so unreal. My dad…a bully? 

"So no more nightmares then?" I put on my best cheerful face. 

"Sorry to say Master, that was not the worst of it."

* * *

Please review...especially if there's advice. Thank you all. 


	7. Christmas

Bound Freedom 

Chapter 7: Christmas 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

* * *

I woke up and dragged myself to the kitchen. I couldn't get the images I saw last night out of my head. 

"Master you should eat." Severus snapped my head out of the clouds. 

"I'm not hungry." 

He looked at me strangely, but he couldn't tell me what to do…

Realizing that I was taking advantage of his position I quickly grabbed a piece of toast.

Everyone seemed gloomy...oh yeah. I didn't tell Ron and Hermione what happened…but I didn't want to tell them just yet. 

"What do you want to do today ?" I grinned at my friends hoping they would think everything was good. 

"I think we should set up Christmas decorations...the muggle way." Hermione said. 

Severus had an emotionless attitude again and said "Are you sure Miss Granger, I could just..." 

"This will be fun!" Ron yelled. 

For the first time in hours I smiled. 

We spent the whole day finding a tree. After Severus chopped it down magically we floated it inside. 

"I thought we were going to do this the muggle way?" Hermione pouted. 

Ron playfully said "Well if you want to drag this tree into the house be my guest." 

We hung decorations around the house amusing ourselves by getting a reation by Severus. Around dinner the whole house was bright, even the outside. 

"My father would barely..." Severus whispered. I looked and saw he was biting down on his lip. 

"What did you say Professor?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing I was just admiring the lights." 

Something was wrong with Severus. He seemed secretive…well more than usual. 

For the next couple of days I laid low playing around with my friends and hiding the presents we received by owl from Ron…but I wanted to find out what was wrong with Severus. 

* * *

I woke up unaffected that today was Christmas. I heard the three teens running towards the tree. 

'Why is this day so different, it feels just like the rest?'

As I went out of my room I saw they were already opening their presents. 

"Excuse me Master." Harry dropped a book. Probally Miss. Granger's present I noted. 

"Could I go to the study, I don't want to be in your way?" 

"What do you mean, your presents are here?" I stood there shocked. I had gotten presents? Was this a dream? 

"What do you mean presents?" 

The only presents I had remembered were the ones he got once daily either from James Potter or my father, and those presents never made me happy. 

"Well they're gifts...Ouch" Ronald started to say as Hermione pinched him. 

"He knows what presents are you idiot." 

I made himself more forward. 

"There's your pile." Harry said. "You can open them they're yours." 

"Well they're not really mine." I said stubbornly. 

"Just open them Severus." 

I bowed my head submissively. This was an order. 

"Y...Yes Master." 

I grabbed a box with neatly wrapped paper. This was my first real present after all. I read the card quickly and had to reread it twice. 

Dear Severus, I know that we didn't know each other much during our years at Hogwarts, well thanks for taking Ron to your house over the Holidays, you know I have enough kids as it is and Ron seemed exited to see your place. Have a wonderful holiday, Molly and Arthur Weasly.

Someone actually cared to get him something, he didn't care what was in that box...somebody has given present. 

"Professor?" I looked up to see Ronald leaning over me looking at the letter. 

"Sorry bout' the mushy letter, my mom can be like that." 

"Mr. Weasly don't worry, I just never received a present before." 

The three of them stared at me…Hermione and Ronald seemed at bit shocked…yet Harry looked empathetic. 

"Well you should open it, if its from mum its...well she made Harry a sweater again she probably made you one too." 

I neatly started tearing the wrappings apart. I realized they were still staring at me and noticed how all of their wrapping paper was mercilessly ripped to pieces. 

"I wish to do things my way.'' With that they began attacking their presents again. Ah to be young again. 

Inside was a box, and inside the box was a scarf...a handmade scarf! This took someone's time to make. It was green and silver with a snake on each end. 

"Sorry my mum made something like that look what I got." Ronald held up a wool jacket with a big R in the middle. 

"I think it's...perfect." I whispered. 

I quickly was about to pick up another package, but Hermione stood up and came to me.

"Is something the matter Miss. Granger?" 

"No, well I was looking in your library and noticed you didn't have this book." 

She handed me a very new looking book. 

This was unnatural. Presents from a parent I could maybe understand, but from a student. 

"I don't know what to say Miss Granger." 

"Don't worry about it you still have a couple of more presents." I looked at my small pile, and saw still had two more. 

I picked one that was in a paper bag, a note was taped on. I ripped the note off.

The writing was scrawled, but the writing was not as bad as some assignments that some students gave to me. 

Severus, I'm sorry for what we did, like I said the past is the past. Right now I'm in a situation where I could barely get food, so don't be too mad at me. I did the best I could. Well anyways thanks for taking care of Harry. Sirius

I shook. My enemy giving me a present? 

I quickly opened up the bag. In it was something I could never get without spending a fortune. It was full of very rare magical herbs and even more rare magical wood. 

Harry looked over "Wow my godfather gave you some plants!" 

"Sorry to say Master these are not just any plants…can I put them in my storage room?" 

"Sure." I went upstairs and placed the bag in a container. 

'Where in the world is Harry's godfather, these things could only be found in the worst place in the world.'

When I came back I realized there was one more present. 

It was a brown box. I opened it nothing was inside. 

"Oh that's mine." Harry said enthusiastically. 

"Master I didn't realize how generous you were." I tried not to be sarcastic. It's not like Master's gave presents to their slave's anyway. 

"Well that's cause it's not really the present. I order you to go to the library all day, and don't come out unless you're hungry or have to go to the bathroom." Harry smiled as he happily gave me the command. 

I was a bit confused. I could read books any day…but then as I entered my library I saw I new shelf…and a row of new books. I felt stange inside….I had never had this feeling before so maybe it was happiness…


	8. Dangerous Encounters

Bound Freedom 

Chapter 8: Dangerous Encounters

Disclaimer: Don't sue it's not mine I swear

A/N: Three in a day? Mwahahaha. . Please keep up the reivews, I like to know what you all think so far 

So please enjoy 3

* * *

The house seemed at bit more cheerful, but as I spied on Severus it seemed like a completely different place. I noticed that as Severus always looked around the corner as if there was something that would attack him on the other side. 

We were going to Hogwarts in two days, so I had to find out the truth. 

I let Hermione and Ron go to the town alone…said I had a bad stomach ache, and found Severus alone in his room. 

As I opened the door he jumped. He actually looked flushed as he realized it was me…

"Master. Is there anything you need." His face went back to being emotionless but he couldn't hide the fear. 

"This is not you Severus. You keep acting like there's someone here to get you. I want to know why…take me back to your memories."

This time I couldn't read his face as he got up from the bed. "Of course Master." 

"May I use my wand?" I nodded and Snape pointed his wand at his head. The memories went into the pensieve in the cabinet. 

"Just remember if it gets too bad to shake me out of it Master, I'm not sure what I'll do but it won't be pleasant." 

Determined I stepped into the penseive. 

We were still in Severus' room except it was darker, and had a large red stain on the wall…

I was going to ask what happened until he saw a very young Snape being pushed into the room. 

I heard a loud slurred voice. "Stay there! If you won't be quiet you won't have breakfast either!" 

I looked at Severus. 

He shugged and said "My father's drunk again." 

The young Severus yelled. "Father I'm hungry , let me out!" 

The door burst open. "I'll let you out all right, out into the snow!" 

A woman suddenly rushed in. 

"Please don't hurt him, he's just hungry." 

The man with shallow skin, and the bloodshot eyes looked at the woman. 

"He's my son, and I'll do whatever I want to him!" With that being said the man hit the woman so hard she fell to the ground. 

"Mother!" The young Severus rushed to his mom. "I'm not done with you yet boy!" 

The man grabbed the boy dangling him in the air. Severus' wand dropped on the ground. 

"So you were planning to kill your muggle father boy?" He yelled. 

"I just wanted to heal mum." 

"I'll make sure you never harm me!" 

The dad crushed Severus' wand the last bit of magic coming out. 

Severus tried to hit his father which only resulted in his father throwing punches at him on the ground. The room started to deteriorate. 

"Severus what's happening?" 

"Don't worry Master, I'm just blacking out." I looked at the small helpless boy…he reminded me so much of…myself…

I looked around and saw we were in Hogwarts. I saw a first year version of Severus sticking close to the wall, books in his hands. I looked down the hall and say my mum. 

"Hello, Evans." She looked at the young Severus. 

"Oh hello Severus." My mum seemed so nice...yet confused as she looked at him. 

"I was noticing you had some books, I was hop…wondering if you would show me where the library was, I noticed they said 'Property of Hogwarts Library?" The young Severus said nervously. 

"Oh nobody showed you around yet, I asked some second years from my house." 

"Everybody's really busy at my house." The young Slytherin looked at his feet. 

"I'll be glad to show you…..oh shoot." I looked down and saw Sirius and my dad…except looking younger than me. It seemed so strange seeing them this young. 

"What's wrong Evans?"

"Oh it's nothing we should hurry to the library." He looked at my mum amazed. 

"Hey Slytherin, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" My dad asked. The young Severus grabbed his wand, before he could say something Sirius said quickly 

"Expelliarmus!" 

Severus' wand flew out of his hand. 

"James Potter leave him alone." 

"Lily, I don't want little creeps following you around especially ones this ugly!" Severus was trying hard to escape from my dad's grip. 

"I'm gonna get a teacher!" My mum ran off. 

"Well we'll have to hide then" Sirius said. "Colloportus" 

Before the spell finished the older Severus and I ran into the small closet. 

The door closed and locked us in magically. 

The young Severus started to yell 

"Help, two cr…" 

"Silencio!" My dad shouted. No matter how much Severus yelled there were no sound to his words. 

Sirius looked at Severus struggling when my dad said "Incarcerous!" 

Severus fell on the floor wriggling around like he was tied down. 

"Good one Sirius where did you learn that one?" 

"I saw it in this book!" "Let me see that book!" 

My dad grabbed a book. Although I've been seeing their bullying I couldn't believe it. To go this far…

"This one might actually make this greasy git even uglier!" 

"James you know I have to see it to believe it." Laughed Sirius. 

"Well it's worth a try" My dad sighed and said "Furnunculus." 

Suddenly Severus' body was full of boils. The two boys laughed. 

I looked at the older Snape for the first time since we came into the closet. He was in a corner muttering words to himself. 

"Let's try one more thing James." 

"Does the fun have to end?" My dad moaned. 

Sirius enthusiastically said "You know what we should do right?" 

"Like we did at the party?" 

"Yep!" Sirius raised his wand and said "Impervius!" 

I was wondering why they made him resistant to water until James said "Incendio!" and a fire shot at Severus. 

This was too horrible but then the silencing charm came off and all I could hear were the screams from both Severus'. I grabbed Severus and shook him quickly. 

Then we were back. 

He whispered inaudible things…I had no idea what to do, so I just held the man in my arms. It felt strange...I didn't know Severus was so warm...

After a while the shivering from the man stopped. Severus Snape fell asleep in my arms? 

I picked Severus up noticing how light he was. Then I placed him into his bed lettinghim get some rest. 

* * *

I woke up groggily. I remember lettingHarry see my past…but I was completely out of it once we were in that closet…

What did he see? 

I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind, so I picked up a book. 

After an hour or so I head a knock. 

"Severus could you come in my room for a minute?

I put down my book and went to my Master's room. 

Before I could look up from my bow I knew what was happening. 

There was a fire, and Sirius Black's head was in it again.

I wanted to yell at Potter. How dare he? He saw what Black had done to me! 

A little shock made sure I didn't yell out my opinion keeping me in line. 

"I'm sorry Master, but no matter what you say I will never truly apologize to this….man." 

"I was never going to ask you too." Harry replied seriously. If it wasn't for Harry's amusement…why else would he bring Black here. 

"Then why did you call me here...Master?" 

"Well I'm going to let you two talk this out. You have to talk Severus, but Sirius?"

Black looked at me. "I'll talk to Severus Harry, but none of this is going to be sentimental "

"Well how bout' this, Severus you can't yell." I was about to voice my opinion, but I behaved like a broken slave and said 

"Yes Master." 

Harry closed the door behind and left us glaring at each other. 

Finally Black said something. 

"So how did Harry do it, he's a powerful wizard but he's still only a child." 

Harry do this? He could barely pass some of his classes.

"He didn't do it, the Dark Lord did." 

"Oh"

Sirius stayed a bit quiet after that. 

"So did you get my present?" 

"Yes" Does he expect a present in return? 

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything better…" 

Does he relize the danger he's in? Maybe he didn't get a brain after all. 

"It's not that Sirius, if my Master knew where those plants came from he wouldn't be here. He'd go off risking everything to try to get you out of that place." 

"You know I came here for a reason, nobody would come here, even if they were being forced." 

Why did Black always have to do reckless things. 

"You should leave you're the only thing my Master has got." I said bluntly. 

Sirius seemed shocked. Yes me actually worrying about another person…but Harry was my Master. 

Then after our conversation of awkward silences Black said "That's not true Harry has you too." And in an instant he was gone leaving behind a strange ash. 

* * *

I'll be updating frequently as I have another week off. So hopefully I'll finish this story soon and my other one. 


	9. Responsibility

Bound Freedom

Chapter 9: Responsibility

A/N: So this chapter's in Harry's pv...why? because it just ended up that way. So I hope you enjoy reading

Disclaimer: Don't sue...

* * *

The holiday was almost over

Severus transported us back to Hogwarts. When we got back I was bombarded by so many questions.

'Is he really a vampire?'

'Are they're cobwebs everywhere?'

'Does Snape have a torture chamber?'

It made me so angry. Severus was a living person too…I couldn't belive how much I had changed…I used to think Severus was such a git, but he has feelings…they're just really hard to find…

Classes started again. I yawned through a history lesson jotting down some scribbles as notes.

Then a girl came into the room, she was a small Hufflepuff who seemed to jump at almost anything.

"H-Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and H-H-Hermione Granger, t-the Headmaster w-wants to see you."

Finally some relief. I quickly put away my quill and parchment, and grinned leaving the room. Ron and I beamed at each other. What luck.

Then we looked at Hermione who looked…very cross.

" I can't believe you too. What if something went wrong? Honestly. Think about Professor Snape."

My smile faded. I felt so guilty…what if Snape was in danger? Wouldn't I be able to feel a bond or something?

I rushed to Dumbledore's office.

The staircase was open, clearly Dumbledore knew we were here. Once we were up the stairs I ran to the desk. Severus was standing next to Dumbledore, then bowed to me. "Please sit Harry, Ron, Hermione." He nodded to us.

"Well lets get down to business. Oh would you like a butterbeer?"

The Headmaster smiled, and there was no refusing him.

I looked at Severus whose eyes suddenly lit up.

"Master that…"

Dumbledore quickly spoke. "Severus, it's alright. Please calm down."

Severus licked his lip apprehensively. Something was wrong.

"So Miss Granger what did you do during your visit to Snape Manor?"

Her words came out instantly. "I read most of the time, Professor Snape had a rather large library."

"That's sounds like you had a good time, and you Mr. Weasly?"

"Well Harry and I had a bunch of snow cannon fights."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit. "I remember doing that when I was your age" Then the old wizard turned to me. "Mr. Potter what did Severus do."

The words came out against my will. He put something in the butterbeer…but why?

"Well he mostly made food, sometimes he read, I bought some new books for the library."

"That was nice, what did you do Harry?"

Damn it. Dumbledore would find out I've been looking at Severus' past…I trusted him…it just seemed wrong for him to look…

I looked at Severus who looked at me with wide eyes…he was counting on me…but the potion.

"Well I talked to my godfather, and I went into a pensive."

Ron yelled at me instantly "Hey you never told us that Harry!"

I looked at my feet and half-whispered. "You wouldn't want to see it…trust me"

Then I looked up and saw Dumbledore heading towards Severus.

"Severus could you please come with me? I need to see exactly what you showed Harry"

I didn't want Dumbledore to help. Severus was…mine, but I didn't know what kind of help Severus needed.

Severus looked at me expectantly. "M…Master?"

"Go Severus, I'm sure it'll help."

Severus' face went back to being emotionless.

He nodded to me and bowed.

"Severus you may use your wand, and show him everything you have shown me."

He looked at me with hard eyes. "As you wish."

Severus left with Dumbledore. I paced around the room nervously. Minuites seemed to last for eternity…then finally I heard a scream.

I saw Severus half-concious in Dumbledore's arms.

I raced to them. I shouldn't have let Dumbledore see. Severus was my responsibility not his.

This time Severus didn't fall asleep…he scowed at the indignity of having to be in my arms.

Maybe he was finally getting over his past.

Nothing much happened in the last few months of school…which was a bit surprising. Severus and I got to know each other better, and it seemed strange not having him around me. The more I thought about it the more I saw how strange it would seem to everyone else, but what they thought didn't really matter to me. When Severus would get his freedom was my main concern.

Finally I took my O.W.L.S. and it seemed weird how the year went by so fast…and nothing too strange happened…besides Severus being enslaved to me.

I really hated to go back home. The school year was going to end tomorrow and I was going back to my Uncle's house.

I looked at Severus who seemed to actually show some emotion...which was pretty strange.

"Severus…something wrong?"

He looked quickly at me.

"Master. I have to go."

What was he talking about…I would have to go to my Uncle's house alone.

"Where are you going Severus." I said quickly. I thought he wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

Then he said emotionlessly. "I-I have to see the Dark Lord…I'm going to get my freedom back."

* * *

Thank you excessivelyperky, angelinvestigationsfan, and Elementargeist for the reviews.

If you didn't like somthing/liked somthing and want to see more of it please review. I want to get better, and wouldn't you benefit from that too?


	10. The Broken Vow

Bound Freedom

Chapter 10: The Broken Vow

A/N: As the previous chapter this chapter is in only severus' p.o.v. So have fun reading.

Disclaimer: nope. not my property...

* * *

After I shocked Harry he let me use magic and I quickly apparated to the graveyard the Dark Lord was in.

My mark had been burning for hours now…and finally the pain subsided once I reached the graveyard, but it was replaced by the ligering fear of the Dark Lord's pressence.

There was a dull light in the graveyard…but I saw blood on the ground.

I kept my emotions inside my mind. I could survive this.

Then I saw the snakelike man. I kept my body from shaking and sank to my knees on the ground.

I cringed on the inside, realizing I had kneeled in blood.

What has the Dark Lord been doing to cause this much blood?

"Severus, did you have a delightful time." His voice almost made me shudder.

"The best time in my life, My Lord."

How could I say something like that? He would truly take it for sarcasm…but it was the truth…

"The boy still did not teach you manners?"

I heard his voice starting to get angry.

So before I added more blood to the foliage I bowed my head until my face was in the dirt.

"Well there is still hope after all Severus."

"Thank you my liege"

I made sure he was able to hear me while my face was in the earth. It was so degrading…but something I was so used to doing.

"Now I need to know everything about Harry Potter."

I told as much as I could…but not enough so he would know any of Harry's major weakness.

Strange. I could just tell him Harry's weak points…his friendships…his godfather, but Harry was starting to become more and more permanent figure…destroying him was necessary, but I couldn't image not being around Harry.

'It's probably just the bond' I kept saying in my head. Could I really get attached to P- Harry.

I told the Dark Lord all I wanted to say to him. Good thing I know occulemency…if not… I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"My Lord, is there anything else you wish to know?"

I couldn't tell if he was grinning or snarling at me…but he showed me his teeth that seemed to be sharper than a regular teeth.

"No, but I still have one more task for you."

My heart felt like it was suppressed. What more could he possibly want? Wouldn't I get me freedom now?

"You will remain as Harry Potter's slave"

My heart felt heavy, but I remained stiff…

The Dark Lord…is such a sadist.

Then I heard his voice again "until that mark burns…when it does burn bring me Harry Potter…I will take off the curse, and we shall kill him…"

What? Me kill…my Master?

"Oh before I forget that sarcasm needs to go away. Crucio."

I barely was able to stand, but ignoring the pain I struggled up to the door of number four Privet Drive.

Crucio this time was a lot worse…the Dark Lord was getting stronger…

I went up to the door thinking how my life had come to this.

The curse called me to come to this muggle house, like a wounded animal.

I knocked on the door. Nobody came.

Ah. Now I remember.

I pressed the doorbell.

I heard a yell from the inside, then the door slowly creeked open.

There was my Master, Harry Potter…wearing an old tattered shirt and saggy shorts.

Is this what he really wanted to wear?

Then I saw a red mark on his face…there was no mistaking it.

Anger boiled in my blood, but I kept my voice steady and said. "Master, your face, what happened?"

He looked away.

"Severus what are you doing here? I thought Voldemort freed you."

I can't believe I actually thought that the Dark Lord would actually liberate me. That was a mistake I knew I had to learn from.

"He did not free me Master, so I am here…" I thought of something with less affection to say, but the truth came out of my mouth. "to keep you safe, please tell me who did this to you?"

He looked to the floor, then to a chair on the inside of the house.

In a timid voice I heard him say "Uncle?"

I looked inside the house and saw an apelike man reading a newspaper.

Harry started to shake…was this what my Master was really like?

Then the voluminous man's face seemed to turn red.

"Who was at the door? Answer me boy!"

Then the small eyes looked at me.

I pierced his eyes with mine….

"WHO THE BLOODY H…."

A woman…wait Lily's sister…came into the room. She was her sister's blood…but undeniably not her looks.

"Dear please be quiet, the neighbors will hear you."

The large man pointed a chubby finger at me…just like a gorilla would at a muggle zoo.

I smirked to myself keeping my face black.

"Petunia call the police."

Guess my fun was over. I quickly asked Harry "May I use my wand?"

He smiled at me, and nodded.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled pointing at the flawed pair. They fell on the ground having magical ropes around them. I used my want to then carry them to a couch.

Then I let out a breath, lest I yell some vile statement at them. That man hit my Master…I know it.

"If you two will be quiet, my Master will answer all your questions, and I would be more than happy to free you."

I gave them a mock bow, and looked at Harry who seemed bewildered at my display.

"Thank you Severus, but I think they don't need ropes knowing you are here."

These muggles seem scared out of their wits by me. Good.

"Of course, Master." I bowed low to Harry.

The curse must be kicking in since I was away for a while.

"Harry who is this man?" Harry's uncle seemed to be fuming, but he kept it inside.

Harry answered, a little bit more assured than when I first arrived here. "Uncle, Severus is my….slave."


End file.
